


Silence grows, my feelings flow

by Sideral (dasing)



Series: Gifts [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, Fusion of Star Wars Legends and Disney Canon, Gen, Jedi Lineages, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Obi-Wan Kenobi-centric, Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi, Post-Star Wars: Master and Apprentice, Slice of Life, Star Wars Legends: Jedi Apprentice Series References, and my own canon, no beta reading we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24434359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dasing/pseuds/Sideral
Summary: In which Qui-gon is being too cryptic, and that changes Obi-wan's afternoon plans.
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Gifts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786849
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Silence grows, my feelings flow

**Author's Note:**

> Now with a new name and a new format.

"Obi-wan."

Qui-gon's deep voice suddenly resonated in the quietness of the Jedi Master's quarters, startling the sprawled padawan on the couch, who seconds ago was deeply immersed in his reading of _The Inner Palace of the Outer Rim:_ _A Historical Review of the Political Controversy of the Ruhe Dynasty._ Sitting up properly, Obi-wan looked up at his Master: still seated on the old armchair by the wide transparisteel window, sharing the afternoon sunlight with his overgrown cloudflower vines; his demeanor composed and inscrutable as ever.

Qui-gon had seemed unusually distant as Obi-wan had entered the quarters. Obi-wan didn’t think he was meditating -the Force was calm and even, flowing freely through the whole room, not gathered around a focused intent- but he still apologized for his intrusion. His Master said nothing and just waved him in, fully absorbed in his own thoughts, a hand absently touching his chin every so often.

After stretched minutes of silence and conjured patience, Obi-wan realised the introspective state of his master would only be broken by the man own efforts. So after shrugging to himself, he'd picked up one of the datapads stacked in the low table (pointedly ignoring the abandoned teacup with Sapir leaves’ residue) and settled to read about the ancient Ruhe Dynasty and their political scandals- and Obi-wan was starting to admit he’d found it fascinating, if not a little morbid - until Qui-gon decided he finally wanted his attention, apparently.

His Master shifted on his seat, right hand almost concealed inside the long sleeves of his tunics. "Obi-wan. Come here," he waved with his other hand for the boy to move closer. His voice was oddly solemn, his presence tightly wrapped around himself.

"Yes, Master. ’’ Obi-wan stood up, carefully setting the datapad aside on the sitting couch, and walked few short steps until he reached the other’ seat, keeping his hands open and relaxed at his sides. 

His mind raced, trying to infer what his Master was planning - cataloging again Qui-gon' silence and thoughtful behavior, his serious tone and cool signature. He felt ashamed of his growing apprehensions- after their mission on Pijal, Obi-wan felt they were both working on a new mutual understanding, but he couldn't help but fear that he would one day displease his Master in some irrevocable way.

Trying to dismiss the thoughts, he evocated a semblance of serenity and stood there, waiting for something. Qui-gon simply regarded him, with a gaze that gave away nothing, and got up to his full height, towering over the padawan. They locked eyes for a moment; Obi-wan did not dare to break contact, waiting for the next words. 

"Give me your hand." The padawan frowned, more unsure than before.  _ What was happening? _

He obediently extended his right hand toward the Master, who took it and covered with his own, his long fingers depositing something inside Obi-wan's palm. Something round, and flat. 

"What?" He blurted out loud, confusion and curiosity mixing together, with the unfamiliar addition to the scenario. He turned his hand, mildly assessing the object. 

"It's a rock," Qui-gon stated,  _ helpfully _ . Obi-wan almost allowed his impulse to roll his eyes reign in, but decided the chance pass, for his interest had been ignited.

_ It was  _ a small rock, smooth, polished, and almost perfectly round. It had a very dark colouring, almost black, but as he examined closer, he could see deep red streaks running over the surface. Obi-wan could also see the beauty on it, almost hidden at a first glance.

As he contemplated the small stone (politely ignoring the way his Master seemed amused watching him), he kept pondering on this cryptic action. His Master had always collected odds and ends from his travels and surely, his Master's quarters displayed his collections: his green-jade tea set, the rocks from Ryloth, even the Felucian sun-fern adorning a shelf, were a gift or a memento from a mission. 

Even then, he couldn't understand exactly what his Master was trying to say handing him this rock. Maybe mineralogy will be another subject for Obi-wan to go research in the Archives, adding up with his Master's interests in Ancient languages and Prophecies. Obi-wan couldn’t say he was thrilled with the thought. Nevertheless...

"Just a rock? Nothing special about it?" He inquired at last.

" _ It's a rock _ . Now, for being special...it might depend on how one would look at it, don't you think?" Qui-gon replied, sidestepping the question as usual.

Obi-wan frowned at him, still puzzled. "So, you want me to research about...rocks?" 

A look of surprise appeared on Qui-gon’s face with the question, but quickly recovered and gave the apprentice a rare and disarming smile. "Only if you want to, padawan. This is not a new assignment, I promise you." He sat back on his chair again, relaxing in spite of the solemn mood of moments ago. 

Grinning at the skeptical look at Obi-wan's face, he continued on; "I've picked up this stone many years ago, near the bank of a beautiful river on Maarun. The native people called it the River of Light, because the water was so clear and transparent, the light shines through, reaching until the bottom." Qui-gon stopped, maybe revisiting the memories; then sighed. "I recently found the rock in my quarters, after all these years and… it made me think of you. I thought you would like to have it." 

"Oh." That was all that Obi-wan could speak for a moment. Remembering his voice (and manners) he said, with his deepest sincerity, "Thank you, Master. I do like it." 

Obi-wan could stop the smile radiating from his face.

His Master had given him many things, for sure- his time, his teachings, a chance to be a Jedi Knight- but he never had given him a present, something significant, something that represented 'I thought of you'. He directed his grin at his Master, sharing it in a wave of joy and understanding. 

Suddenly Obi-wan looked down, surprised with the spark of warmth in his chest spreading through his arm and reaching his palm. To center in the small rock, which gently glowed and echoed with the padawan's presence in the Force. 

"It's attuned to the Force!" The delight was clear in his voice, causing the Jedi master to chuckle quietly. "It could be." Qui-gon offered with a shrug, not really confirming or denying it.

Interested, the padawan angled the stone closer to his face, sensing wisps of the warmth and serenity he always associated with this room and he felt his own emotions, very clear: the splashes of happiness with his gift; the excitement of his new discovery. He even felt the cool breezy of his Master presence, faintly humming with amusement. 

Qui gon got up then, his knees creaking audibly in the room. He stepped around Obi-wan, who was shifting in the same spot in front of the chair. "I'm glad that you're enjoying your rock, padawan, but if you're planning to go test your theory, I suggest you go to the analysis room first. They always seem to get crowded with students by this hour." He walked to the table and seized his forgotten teacup, setting on its rightful place in the small kitchen unit. 

Obi-wan observed his Master gathering his cloak, and concluding he was being dismissed, he fetched his own, discarded over the side of the couch. He walked to his Master, who was apparently waiting for him at the door. "Why do I still feel like you've just assigned me another research, Master?" Obi-wan commented wryly. Privately, (or maybe not so much) he was very eager to know more about the curious stone. 

Qui-gon chuckled again, "Then, can I expect you telling me all about you've learned later this evening, padawan?" 

"How about tomorrow, after the morning meal?" Obi-wan proposed it instead, cautiously glancing at the man with the corner of his eyes, while they left the dorms together. 

"How about this: We meet in my quarters earlier, and you relay to me all your discoveries over our morning meal." 

"Hmm. As long as it is not your cooking, Master." Came the sly reply.

"I wonder where you got such a bad opinion on my cooking, padawan, since as I'm aware, you have never tasted it," Qui-gon observed, their sedated steps joining of other Jedi as they moved through the Temple’s vast corridors.

With a dangerous smirk, Obi-wan retorted, "No, I haven’t, Master, but I do have reasons to be wary, considering your choices in tea blends."

Qui-gon decided this comment deserved no retaliation this time, besides one critical look. "No padawan, I will not be the one doing the cooking. Nor will the temple cooks, for the matter. So don't forget; be in my quarters just before the time of our morning meditation," he informed pleasantly, and strode ahead with a nod and a grin, probably heading to one of the temple gardens.

Obi-wan paused an instant, realizing how his Master had successfully maneuvered him to an early meditation session together - _ he had said nothing about meditating before meal! -  _ before shrugging it off, with finality; gracefully accepting his own momentary inattention. He patted softly a pouch in his belt, and turned to the direction of the closest lift, ready to spend the rest of the afternoon learning about his gift.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Fic title is a lyric from Avalyn I by Slowdive.  
> This one-shot tried to follow new canon, and it has some light references from Master & Apprentice (Pijal), blended with JA references, The Lineage Rock being the most important.  
> The planet Qui-gon found the rock is, however, never named in the JA novel, so the planet mentioned (Maarun) is my creation. XD
> 
> Thanks for reading; every feedback is welcome and cherished!  
> Take care! :D


End file.
